ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai
70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai is a LEGO Ninjago set that released in most countries on June 1st, 2019 and on August 1st, 2019 in the United States and Canada. Description High-speed spinning action is in store for kids as they play out Elemental clashes with LEGO NINJAGO 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs. Samurai. This fun toy building set features Kai FS and Blizzard Samurai’s tornado spinners which each hold a minifigure and fit onto their own easy-to-build spinner launchers, plus a buildable pedestal with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu on top to use as a target in role-play battles. The playset includes Kai FS's eternal flame and fireball elements and Blizzard Samurai’s ice crystal and ice shield elements which can also be sent spinning with the launchers. Great for solo or social play, kids will love recreating the ninja tornado effect as seen on the NINJAGO TV show and creating their own Spinjitzu Slam competitions. This action-packed spinning top toy includes a collectible Kai FS minifigure, with a ‘powered-up' hood element, and a Blizzard Samurai minifigure for creative role-play. *''Includes 2 new-for-June-2019 minifigures: Kai FS (with a ‘powered-up’ hood element) and Blizzard Samurai.'' *''This LEGO NINJAGO spinner toy features 2 brick-built launchers and new-for-June-2019 Kai FS and Blizzard Samurai Tornado Spinners, plus a buildable pedestal with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.'' *''Place the minifigures in the tornado spinners, attach them to the launchers and slam down on the launcher to send each minifigure spinning.'' *''Also includes Kai FS's eternal flame and fireball elements and Blizzard Samurai’s ice crystal and ice shield elements—attach any one to a launcher and slam to make it spin towards a target.'' *''A great gift for kids who can make up their own Spinjitzu Slam challenges and compete against their friends.'' *''Add 70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd, 70682 Spinjitzu Slam - Jay and 70683 Spinjitzu Slam - Zane LEGO NINJAGO spinner toys for thrilling Spinjitzu Slam showdowns.'' *''Recreate the ninja tornado effect as seen on the NINJAGO TV show with this action-packed LEGO set.'' *''This LEGO playset makes a great birthday or holiday gift for NINJAGO fans.'' *''Each tornado spinner launcher with spinning top toy attached measures over 1” (5cm) high, 1” (3cm) wide and 3” (8cm) deep.'' *''Pedestal measures over 3” (9cm) high.'' Notes *The Blizzard Warrior is known as Blizzard Samurai in this set. Gallery 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs. Samurai Box Backside.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai Poster.jpeg 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 2.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 3.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 4.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 5.png Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Exclusive Kai minifigure Summer 2019 Samurai Blizzard Minifigure.png|Blizzard Warrior minifigure Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai Spinjitzu Slam Version 2.png Building Instructions *70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs. Samurai Category:2019 Category:2019 Sets Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Spinners Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu